


Girl in a pink dress

by Cala



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Roleplay, hooker!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith never got any gifts, but she knew you should say 'thank you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl in a pink dress

**Author's Note:**

> written for au100 challenge. I might be going to hell.

When Wilkins told her he bought her a dress, she could feel tears filling her eyes.

Faith never got any gifts. She tried it on and looked at her reflection...

The pink fabric wrapped around her body made her look innocent again. It was as if she was fourteen again and all the anger disappeared.

She turned around and smiled at him. Suddenly it was so easy to be That Girl. One who had no idea of what evil was. Girl in a pink dress didn't know that there were bad people in the world and it was kill or be killed out there. All that mattered was that she got a gift and she should say "thank you" properly. Faith looked into Wilkins' eyes. She wanted to thank him, but she blushed instead.

"You like the gift, I take it."

She nodded silently.

He shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, Faithy. It's impolite not to express your gratitude."

She walked closer.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," she whispered.

Wilkins smiled.

"Now. You know I do not expect to get anything in return, as it was a gift, but," she silenced him with a kiss. She wondered briefly if she would get punished for interrupting him. She relaxed when he kissed her back. After all, it was the exact way of saying 'thank you' that he expected.

She let him lift her up and carry to the bed. Resting on his silk duvet, Faith watched as Wilkins removed his tie, shirt and pants. She reached to the buttons of her dress, but he stopped her. "Enjoy your gift, Faith. You just put it on, wear it for a while."

She was not to take control anymore. Not tonight. He wanted her innocence. And at the moment it seemed like the only way to say she liked the dress. A lady should always remember about savoir-vivre.

Wilkins pulled her dress up and removed her panties. She felt too exposed so she crossed her legs, too afraid to pull the dress down. He gently but firmly spread her legs and lied between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and waited.

"My little girl's growing up," he muttered when he entered her with one strong thrust.

Faith bit her lower lip to stop herself from screaming. She might've lost her virginity long time ago, but Wilkins always made it hurt. No matter how ready she was. Did he take lessons in hurting people or something?

He started to move in her and she concentrated on kissing his neck. In the spot that made him crazy every time. It was all about his pleasure now.

He taught her well. She was a good girl. She was there to please.

He reached his climax quickly. Faith always had that effect on men. So responsive and willing. It turned them on more than anything. He collapsed on her, breathing heavily.

"Can I keep it?" she asked a moment later.

He looked at her, eyes still unfocused.

"The dress. Can I keep it?"

He rolled over and smiled.

"Of course. Like I said, it was a gift."

She got up and went to change into her old clothes. When she got back, Wilkins was already gone. Faith packed the dress to her backpack. Maybe she'll wear it to school. Girls will die of jealousy.

Faith collected her money from the table. Wilkins' role play kink was seriously fucked up, but he paid well.


End file.
